The Mythos of Haruhi Suzumiya
by eliasbloodmoon
Summary: Sequal to Inspiration, when Haruhi reads up on the mind bending terror of the Cthulhu Mythos, the Brigade is forced into crazed, chronologically inaccurate adveture of mystery and horror against the supernatural filled with insanity. Read & Review please.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Haruhi Suzumiya related. Also, I do not own anything based off of the Cthulhu Mythos. That being said, the Cthulhu Mythos is either public domain or owned by Chaosium.

**Well guys, this here is a pseudo-sequal to my last Haruhi story: Inspiration. Originally I wasn't going to follow that one up, but it was either Haruhi and the Cthulhu Mythos or Haruhi and Zombies. And I couldn't do zombies because I don't want to kill anyone off from one bite so... yeah.**

**Anyways for those of you who missed it essentially in the last story all you need to know is that Haruhi got a book that was an anthology of HP Lovecraft stories. If you want any more details, go read it.**

**Now, without further wait, let's get this show on the roll!**

I slowly made my way back to my house. I was disheveled, disappointed, and defeated. Not to mention terrified. I had done my best to get that Lovecraftian book away from Haruhi. I didn't need the fate of the world in my hands again… not to mention the blood on my hands if things ended badly.

_"Haruhi, let's not completely ditch the original plot! Let's rearrange it, refine it, make it better than it was originally!"_

_"Relax Kyon. You're the one that said we should ditch the plot in the first place. And you were right, we need some more creativity in here."_

_"You know, a story like that would be too high budget for us."_

_"Kyon, Kyon, Kyon. Don't you know the world of independent film making is one of favors and sponsorship? We'll earn enough money and favors to get this movie done."_

I had failed at getting it back unfortunately. Now Haruhi had a book that could inspire her to destroy the world by the hands of an angry alien deity. I had most likely doomed the world, or at least myself, to insanity and slow death. Oh joy.

My family saw my mood as I walked into the house. They could tell I was down, and that now wasn't the time to talk. Maybe the morning would be better.

I made my way to my room and slid my backpack to the floor. I wasn't hungry or dinner. I wasn't really tired. I had just… given up for the moment. I needed to sleep not for my physical state, but for my emotional state.

I threw my jacket onto a chair and fell face first on my bed. I began to slowly drift off, hoping, praying that tomorrow wouldn't be too bad.

XXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXX

The dreams I had that night… they were strange. I was in a strange city encased in glass. Outside the windows I saw open ocean. Was I underwater?

The halls were incased in a strange glow, and I slowly made my way down a hall that was before me. I came to a large meeting room where many robed figures chanted in from of a statue. The statue was just outside my view, and I couldn't look at it for some reason.

Their chanting filled my head, "IÄ! Cthulhu fhtagn. Cthulhu Fhtagn. Ph'nglui mglw'nafh Cthulhu R'lyeh wgah'nagl fhtagn. "

I slowly made my way up towards the robed man who stood in front of the statue, facing two books that were on an altar at the base of the statue. As I approached he started reading from the book. Then he turned and faced me.

That was when I awoke. Whatever he looked like, I only remember the terror I felt. The only thing I can truly remember are the words he spoke from the book.

**That is not dead which can eternal lie, and with strange aeons even death may die.**

XXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXX

**Well then, what does this mean for the SOS brigade? What does Kyon's vision have to do with anything? Is the universe still in tact? Find out... later!**

**Any review would be helpful...**


	2. Chapter 1: Welcome to the 20's

**AN: Now this story is actually starting! I'll warn you though, a good portion of this chapter is Kyon going WTF, then finding more information, then him going WTF again, wash rinse repeat.**

**Anyways, actors ready? 3, 2, 1, aaaaaaand ACTION!**

XXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXX

I woke up with a start, only to gasp again when I saw my location.

You see, when I woke up I found myself in an unfamiliar room. It was a bedroom still, but quite unfamiliar. Rather than my white walls there was ornate red wallpaper with fine wood paneling. Instead of my badly put together Ikea desk there was a handcrafted antique with a typewriter and an envelope on it. Along the wall there was a bookcase, also handcrafted. Most of the books were either mystery novels or occult non-fiction.

This included a shelf that was filled with book written, apparently, by me. Now when I say shelf full there were only five books on there, and three were pretty short, but still, I'm no author… I think. I grabbed one of the books entitled _Occult Legends of Boston_ and began reading the back.

"The local author does it again as he tells many of the urban legends this city holds that have inspired his stories. Read such legends as _The Pale One, Saint Mary's First Doctor, _and _The Salem Runaway_ to gain insight to the mind of this little known genius." That was followed up by various reviews by the Arkham Advertiser and… Itsuki? Why was he reviewing my book?

I put the book back on the shelf, still as confused as ever. I walked over to the letter on my desk, in the hopes that it would fill me in on whatever was going on. I ripped open the envelope and yanked out the letter inside.

I began to read it quietly to myself, "Dear Kyon, Just writing to congratulate you on the new book. Dad won't let me read it, saying it's too mature, but I've read parts of it and I must say it's really good.

"I miss your visits. I know you have a busy life now, but if you could I'd like you to visit more often. But you and your new detective agency do have jobs to do, so I understand. Anyways, please write back! With Love, Your Sister."

I raised an eyebrow at the letter. First I'm an author, now I'm a detective. The more I learned about myself the less I made sense. I read through the letter again, and looked at the envelope. The address was in the city of Arkham, Massachusetts, with the return address in Boston. The letter was dated February 25th, 1920.

1920? The description of the author Yuki had mentioned flooded back. Haruhi had teleported us into a horror story from the 1920's. I sat back down on the bed trying to piece everything together when I heard the door into whatever lay outside my bedroom open. I quickly walked out to see who it was.

I found myself in an apartment room. There was a dining table and a few couches, and the walls were lined with photos and bookshelves. In the corner there was a kitchen area. All had the same pleasant feeling my bedroom had. Of course by pleasant I mean pleasant minus the fact that I had no idea where I was.

"'sup roomie?" Taniguchi said with a strained voice. To put it lightly, he looked like crap. Right behind him Kunikida walked in, looking much better than his partner.

"What the hell happened to you?" I asked. Apparently they were part of the makeup of this universe, not a conscious transition like me. I guess my sister is part of this universe too. Did Haruhi specifically choose me again? Or is the whole Brigade here?

"You wanna know what happened?" Taniguchi cut off my thoughts, "Do you remember that speakeasy up in Boston I told you about?" Even though I knew for a fact that we never discussed any speakeasy, I could vaguely remember having the conversation.

"I vaguely remember having the conversation."

"So I go there, and there's this really hot blonde girl, and I…" I instantly tuned him out like I normally did.

I started looking at some of the pictures on the walls. Of course, most of them were of the various members of the SOS Brigade. In most of the photos we were in 1920's style suits, and all the photos were in black and white. The first was a picture of a filled lecture hall filled with students, with someone who was clearly Itsuki teaching the class. I could see some small pieces of stone carvings at the front of the lecture hall, along with the words, "Anthropology 101" written on the board.

Next to that was a picture of a smiling Mikuru in her nurse outfit next to a sign that said Saint Mary's Hospital. The photo next to that of her doing her job seemed strange. I always assumed Mikuru would pass out at the sight of blood.

Next to that was a photo of me staring thoughtfully off into the distance, my other hand resting against one of my books, showing off the cover. Had this been the present the photo probably would have been on the back of the book.

The next photo was one of Yuki was inside of an office holding a PhD up to the camera, her face in its usual emotionless state. In the background I could see one of those psychologist couches. Was Yuki a psychologist?

After that there was a photo of Haruhi in a generic reporter's outfit. She had on a pair of slacks, a white blouse, and a fedora with the ace of spades in it. I hate to admit it, but she looked cute in the photo; I believe the proper word is spunky.

The last photo was one of all of us in front of a building that had a sign on the window, "SOS Brigade Paranormal Detective Agency." Mikuru, Itsuki, and Haruhi all looked excited about the opening of the new building. Yuki, of course, looked apathetic and I had a look that said that I didn't want to be there. I assume because I didn't want to be there.

"…And I said I was sorry. I assumed I could get away with it. Wouldn't you do the same thing in my position Kyon?" I caught the end of Taniguchi's rant. I looked at him with a slightly dazed look.

"You weren't paying attention to me, were you?" Taniguchi asked.

"When do I ever listen to your stories?" I retorted. He nodded and made his way to the couch, where he almost instantly fell asleep. He was quickly woken up by the phone ringing. I let it ring a little as a little torture for his headache before answering it.

"Hello?" I held the phone up to my ear.

"Kyon!" Haruhi's voice came from the phone, "It's me Haruhi," I noticed, "The agency has a job. I need you to drive over to the agency building ASAP."

"What are the details?" I asked.

"I'll give them to you at the office! If you're late it'll be the death penalty! Hurry up!" The line cut off. I stared at the phone. That was Haruhi all right.

"Well I've got to go to work. See you guys later!" I said as I went towards the door. Taniguchi leaned up from his spot on the couch.

"Maybe before you leave you can put on some pants?"


	3. Chapter 2: Mr Kohlberg

**Author's Notes: Finally in this chapter we learn of what mission Haruhi has prepared for the brigade. What terrible, terrifying terrors will they have to face? Read on my friends!**

XXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXX

Driving in the 1920's is nowhere near as fun as it is in the present day. Not that I have a license in the present in the first place, but I had driven home from the grocery store sometimes because my parents wanted to train me. And I am very cautious driver at that. I always slow down at yellows, I always signal, I turn on my lights an hour before sundown, and I never break the speed limit.

That was before the speed limit was ten miles per hour. I'm not sure how much that is in kilometers, but all I know is that it was really freaking slow.

The drive was, as stated earlier, slow and uneventful. I drove slowly (and I cannot emphasize enough the amount of slow that was in the situation), not really knowing where I was going yet subconsciously making my way towards the agency building. It matched perfectly the one I saw in the photograph back at the apartment: A two story brick building with the SOS Brigade symbol etched on the window, with the words below it, "SOS Brigade Paranormal Detective Agency."

I parked my car along the street and stepped out, slipping my fedora (apparently hats were in fashion back then) on and making my way to the building. I looked back at the car, wishing there was some sort of lock on the vehicle, before opening the Agency's door and making my way inside.

The first room I found myself in was a large foyer. There was a hat and coatrack nearby, and there was a small sitting area nearby with a coffee table, two couches, and two armchairs around it. Various newspaper clippings were framed on the wall, most of which had to do with crimes in Arkham and Boston. I assumed that they were all written by the reporter Haruhi of this universe, my assumption soon proven by the fact that the closest three were all written by Haruhi.

On said couches and chairs were Mikuru, Itsuki, and Yuki, along with a chubby, greasy haired man. My fellow brigade members were clearly worried about something, while the man just had a look of wanting to get this over with. All were quietly sipping what looked like coffee.

"Kyon!" Haruhi yelled as she walked into the room, "You're just in time. Mr. Kohlberg was just about to give us the details," She sat down in the open armchair (the other filled by the one she called Kohlberg) and motioned towards an end table nearby, "Get yourself some coffee and take a seat." I put my hat up on the coatrack, poured myself a cup of coffee, and sat down on the couch next to Mikuru.

"So, Mr. Kohlberg," Haruhi leaned forward in her chair, "What need do you have for the SOS Brigade?" I rolled my eyes, wondering why she did just ask what he wants.

"Yes, you see, I am the landlord of a house over in downtown Boston, 125 Craft street, and I've been having trouble renting it out. You see, the last family that lived there had a bit of a tragedy, and now there are rumors going around that the place is haunted."

"You say tragedy," Itsuki interrupted, "Might I inquire what happened?" The landlord sighed.

"The Macario family moved in there back in 1918. A year later the father had a serious accident, went violently insane, and soon after was sent to the Roxbury Sanitarium. A few weeks ago the mother went nuts as well. They both talked about seeing a creature with burning eyes, and strange events in the house. There was an upstairs bedroom they talked about not entering." Itsuki nodded at Kohlberg's answer and leaned back.

"So what do you want us to do?" I asked, taking a sip of my coffee.

"I want you to try and prove its not haunted," He gave me a serious look, "And I'm not one to believe in the supernatural, but if you can't prove its not haunted, at least do your best to give it a clean bill of health." I nodded, and then glanced around. We waited for a few seconds, wondering if there were any more questions.

"Well then, if that is all, would you be willing to come into my private office to discuss payment?" Haruhi asked as she stood up. Mr. Kohlberg nodded and the two made their way to a back room.

We sat in silence as they talked to each other. I was still until I heard the soft click of the door shutting. I instantly turned to Yuki, who sat diagonally from me across the table.

"What the hell is going on here?"

XXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXX

**Author's Note: That's right Cthulhu fans, I am sending the Brigade to face The Haunting! This will hopefully be an exciting adventure. I hope you enjoy.**


End file.
